1. Field of Invention
The invention refers to a procedure for machining openings in work pieces, in particular windows in ball cages for constant velocity joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In almost every passenger vehicle two constant velocity joints are required. In the production of these constant velocity joints, two windows with very exact tolerances have to be introduced intro ball cages. The dimension has to be controlled to {fraction (1/1000)} mm to ensure guiding of the balls free of play. Typically, the windows of the ball cages are first punched and then finished with a single-tooth milling cutter, which sits on a powered shaft. The cutting blade wear arising in this procedure is a factor that cannot be neglected.
EP 0 952 364 A1 describes such a procedure to finish the windows of ball cages. To maintain the exact dimension for the height and the width of a window in such a procedure, typically one edge of a window is machined first with one cutting blade and then the opposite edge of the window is machined with the opposite cutting blade. Here, the tool""s wear is balanced by measuring the window dimension again and, if it shows that the tolerances are likely to be exceeded, the position of the respective cutting blade is moved to the respective limit of the tolerance area. This way it is possible to maintain the very narrow tolerances on the window dimensions in spite of tool wear. A disadvantage of such a procedure is that the machining time is relatively long. It is know from EP 0 952 364 A1 that two opposing window opening edges can be machined simultaneously with one tool, which leads to a reduction of the machining time. In this document, however, no hint is given as to how the narrow tolerance requirements can be met with the occurring wear of the tool over the lifetime of the tool.
In contrast to this, the purpose of this invention is to improve a procedure of the kind mentioned in the beginning that maintains a high dimensional accuracy and reduces the time to manufacture openings in work pieces.
According to the invention, such a task is successfully carried out in this kind of procedure by the following steps: Positioning of the two cutting blades alongside the cutting blade axis at a distance from each other, which is greater than the required distance of the opening edges; inclining the imagined opening axis and the cutting blade axis in an initial state at an acute angle to each other so that the effective distance between the cutting blades defined along a line parallel to the opening axis is equal to the required distance of the opening edges, and reduction of the inclination angle with increasing wear of the cutting blades so that the cutting blade distance parallel to the opening axis continues to correspond to the required distance between the opening edges.
In another aspect, the present invention is defined by the steps of: providing a cutting tool, which rotates around an axis of rotation, having two cutting blades positioned alongside the axis of rotation and defining a distance between them along an axis running through both blades; supporting a work piece near the cutting tool and defining an opening axis running through two oppositely positioned opening edges to be machined therein, providing the opening axis at a predetermined angular alignment relative to the cutting blade axis, and machining the opening edges in the work piece by cutting one opening edge with one cutting blade and the other opening edge with the other cutting blade, forming the opening edges at a required dimension from one another as defined along the opening axis.
According to the method of the invention, openings in work pieces can be machined in one machining operation, i.e., in only one step and thus the machining times can be cut in half without affecting the machining accuracy. Since the cutting blade axis is inclined to the central axis of the opening to be manufactured and this inclination is reduced with increasing wear of the cutting blades, the reduction of the wear-related cutting blade distance is compensated for and thus the required distance of the opening edges is maintained. According to the invention, wear of both cutting blades is therefore simultaneously compensated for. Thus, the ball cage window width is manufactured in one step; where the window width is maintained constant over the lifetime of the tool, that is to say, in spite of tool wear. In doing so, the cutting tool can be swung around a fixed point relative to the imagined window axis.
The invention is preferably used to finish or rework openings that have been manufactured in previous work steps, although the term machining of the opening edges may also comprise complete manufacturing of an opening in a work piece.
Preferably, within the framework of the invention, the opening axis and the cutting blade axis are in an initial position inclined relative to one another by an included angle of approximately 5xc2x0. For angles above a maximum of about 5xc2x0, the difference in machining depth due to the inclination at the two oppositely positioned opening edges is so small, especially with windows in ball cages for constant velocity joints, that in practice it can be neglected.
According to the invention, as the cutting blades wear the inclination angle from the initial position of about 5xc2x0 is reduced to about 0xc2x0, with the cutting blades being totally worn at about 0xc2x0. With these measures, the cutting toolxe2x80x94avoiding too great an initial inclination, which is not desired in production technologyxe2x80x94is used optimally. Additionally, the level of wear can also be read from the inclination.
According to the invention, the inclination angle of the cutting blade axis is adjusted into an initial position and thereafter the inclination angle is reduced. In doing so, especially the cutting blade axis and the axis of rotation should be rigidly joined. To position and reduce the inclination angle, the inclination of the axis of rotation is adjusted. Preferably, the cutting blade axis is placed parallel to the axis of rotation of the cutting tool. In the framework of the invention, however, the cutting blade axis may also be defined so as to be not parallel to the axis of rotation.
According to the invention, definition and reduction of the inclination angle may also be achieved by modifying the inclination of the work piece with the inclination of the cutting blade axis alternatively held constant or also simultaneously be adjusted.
With the measures indicated above, the CNC technology can be optimally used according to the existing current conditions.
According to the invention, the work piece is put into motion in the same direction of rotation as the cutting tool so that the surface of circumference of the work piece and the cutting blades are moved in opposite directions at contact and the cutting blades machine the surface openings along the circumference at regular intervals. Therefore, the work piece, in particular a ball cage for constant velocity joints, is completely finished in one work step and in a simple way, as far as openings or windows are concerned. In addition to the above described opposite movement, there is also the possibility for a synchronous rotation.
Alternatively, machining can also be done with a work piece that is fixedly held during machining of an individual opening. After finishing or completing machining of the individual openings, the work piece is brought into a position that allows machining of the next opening.
According to the invention, it may be desirable at the end of a machining process to increase the inclination angle in such a way that the forming of grooves in the opening edges, due to a subsequent pulling out or retraction of the cutting tool from the opening, is prevented. If the inclination angle were not to be increased and the work piece is pulled out or retracted in a direction normal to the machined work piece surface, undesired grooves would appear at least at one opening edge due to the inclination.
However, by a generally minimal increase of the inclination angle, and the thus reduced actual width of the cutting tool, this effect can be avoided. To machine the next opening, the mentioned angle modification is canceled if not angle modifications are necessary to compensate for the wear effects.
Alternatively, retraction grooves may be avoided by stopping rotation of the tool before turning the work piece to machine the next opening. Therefore, removal of the work piece is possible without any grooves appearing.